I Didn't Want To See It Happen Again
by kurapika247
Summary: On a boring day Coraline goes outside and asks the cat the real reason why he left after Coraline threw him at the Other Mother. Coraline x The Cat if you wear really powerful glasses and squint.


It was exactly three-hundred sixty-five after Coraline defeated the Beldam and on this dreadful day the sky was full of dull and dark gray clouds. It has been like this for a week now and not a single drop of rain fell from the was not a single spot where there wasn't a cloud in the sky,which caused little sunshine and made for gloomy days.

This did NOT help Coraline Jone's boredom at all.

Coraline sighed as she stared out the window in the kitchen of the Pink Palace. She was trying to think of something that would be fun to do and came up with no results at the end. "I'm going to die of boredom if I don't find something to do soon",Coraline thought unhappily to herself.

"Coraline! Me and your father are going shopping!",Coraline heard her mom say as her mom and dad put on their shoes and coats.

"Alright, make sure to",Coraline replied back as she turned from the dreary view of the outside "be careful..",Coraline finished but her parents had already left out the door.

Ever since the incident with the horrible 'other' world she had always worried about her parents safety but she knew that they would be just fine...right?

Coraline sighed once again as she looked out the window again.

"Maybe I could go see Wybie?..No he's out of town right now",Coraline thought since Wybie helped her with the hand and key incident by the well they have been friends. She always wondered about the 'other' Wybie but then she thought that it was just important that the real Wybie was ok right? Coraline didn't have any friends beside Wybie that lived nearby so there was nobody to hang out ,play with,or even be bored together on that dull summers day.

Well there was actually somebody else,there was the cat. Coraline honestly didn't even know what the cat's name was or if it even had a name so she just settled with Cat. Coraline's mind wondered to when she first met the cat,to when she threw the cat at the Beldam and he ran away. Why did he run away? Was he really mad at her because of that or was it something else? "I wonder why..",Coraline whispered to herself. Coraline stepped away from the window,and after going upstairs to her room to put on her favorite gloves that still suprisingly fit her,she went to the gloomy outside.

Coraline looked around the garden (which they she still planted flowers in with the help of her parents and three neighbors) and saw that he wasn't there. She looked a little more around the Pink Palace but she could not find the black cat anywhere nearby. "Where could he be?",Coraline thought aloud to herself but then she had a hunch she might know where he was.

She then started heading by the direction of the well and sure enough, the cat jumped out from the trees and gave out a meow.

Coraline smiled as she sat down in the grass next to the cat and started petting him. She still didn't understand why he didn't talk that much when he knew how to but she settled on the thought of humans freaking out when they saw a cat talking.

"Hey Cat..",Coraline started as she thought of how to ask her question she was wondering. "Remember when I threw you at the Beldam,which I am still really sorry for,and you left?"

The cat merely nodded as he remembered the horrifying experience of being abruptebly thrown at his wost enemy.

"Well..what I'm trying to ask is..why did you leave?",Coraline finished off,saying the last part abuptebly.

The cat looked down as he tried to remember why he did leave. Everything happened so much in a blur back the that he couldn't quite remember right at that exact moment,but after about a minute he had his answer.

"Well,"The cat started off but was still contemplating on if he should should tell her the reason the true reason."Yes I was pretty angry at the fact you threw me at that,that monster",the cat said as he shuddered at the memory. "But I understand you were just doing that for self defense"

"Then why did you leave?",Coraline asked. "You still haven't answered the question"

"I..I left because...I honestly thought you were dead. I thought that she was about to kill you right in front of my eyes and there would be nothing I could do because I'm just a cat. So I did the only thing I could do. I ran...and I felt terribly guilty about doing it afterwards",The cat admitted.

"But weren't you mad at me afterwards?",Coraline asked.

"If I was truly mad I wouldn't have forgave you",The cat said truthfully.

Coraline smiled as she carefully picked up the cat and gave it a hug.

Suddenly thunder struck through the clouds as droplets of rain started falling from the sky but that didn't bother Coraline at all. It actually make the day seem better, because Coraline did love the rain.

"Thank you for everything",Coraline said as she kissed the cat on top of his head.

The cat just smiled and accepted the hug. He will always be happy as long as Coraline and Wybie were safe and sound and out of harms way.

Because he didn't want to see what happened to the other three victoms of the Beldam who weren't so lucky ever happen again and especially to good kids like Coraline and Wybie.

~~~~~pagebreak~~~~

**How was that? That was my first Coraline fanfic so I hoped you liked it and thank all of you so much for reading it. Reviews are appreciated,flames aren't.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Coraline. If I did I wouldn't be writing this fanfic i would be making this and other awesome fanfics of Coraline into short films.**

**Oh and I still haven't read the book so im wondering if this part actually happened in the book..yeah i know i should actually read the book =_= XD**


End file.
